


Night Weaver

by SmolOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolOne/pseuds/SmolOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about the moon and the night that I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Weaver

A dark silken figure steps out upon the dewn grass, no shoes upon their moon like feet, it was as though their skin had been kissed by the grace of the moon goddess. Each step was tentative and cautious, like a snake in unfamiliar lands, carefully planning each and every step like a commander before a battle. 

Tally forth, night weaver, let loose your waves of majesticity and grace, falling upon the wretched human race. 

Weave your wonder, as the dark pixies dance amongst the gallows and the moonlit fae drink their shadowed wine and dance among the stars, as though they simply orbs of light for their unsullied dances. 

Weave the wonders of the stars and the moon, of the planets and the life that is the night, stringing forth and letting all those who are awake, to know the wonders that is the dark. 

The needle of lady Artemis, striving in and then out of the black velvet that is the sky, weave it so that the stars make the prettiest of pictures, the most lovely of patterns and intricate designs, gems amongst the blite. 

Sew the tales of the sky, of faraway lands, of beings that soared the skies and to the stars and moons beyond, weave them gently yet true as could be.  
And so, the dark figure lept into the night, with the silver needle of the stars, it threaded with the tales of the moons and stars, and weaved them anew.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not that great, I'm sorry I tried.


End file.
